


You're The Bodyguard?

by LordLaurance



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OC, Polyamory, Profanity, i think it'll be cute, idek why i came up with this, niall's also a little bit of an ass, not smut, pretty angsty, profanity warning, shawn's kind of an ass at first, three way relationship, whateves, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: "My name is Drew Forman." I stated plainly."You're the bodyguard?" Mr. Mendes crinkled his nose."Yeah. Why?""How can you be a body guard? You're a girl."





	You're The Bodyguard?

5:30 a.m

 

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

 

I slapped the 'off' button on my alarm clock and practically fell out of bed. I stripped down to nothing and ran to the shower, quickly bathing. As soon as I was done, I blow dried my wavy, strawberry blonde hair and styled it in a high ponytail. I applied some antiperspirant deodorant and sprayed on some lavender scented perfume across my body.

I pulled on my "uniform", which was technically a navy blue polo and a pair of black slacks, and put on a pair of Un Tallara Dee shoes from Clarks.

Finally, I applied a little mascara and my favorite pink lip gloss.

I ran to my car, digging in my purse for my keys.

_Where the hell are my keys!? I can't be late for my first fucking day!_

I groaned and ran back into the house.

_Couch cushions? Nothing._

_Mattress? No keys._

_Bathroom? Nope._

_Dresser? Crap._

Stopping for a minute, I retraced my steps. Nothing came to mind. I ran to the front door. 

_I hate everything._

_Maybe Jerome remembers where I put them last night._

I reached into my purse again to text my best friend Jerome. I went to dinner with him last night so, he drove me home. I could only hope that he'd been paying attention. Just then, my finger hit my keys. They were in the bottom of my purse.

_What the hell!? How did they get there!?_

Finally, I was off to work. I was supposed to be driving away 10 minutes ago but, if there wasn't much traffic, I should be able to get there on time.

 

7:00 a.m

 

I ran into the building, practically yelling my name to the receptionist and showing her my ID.

"Floor 3, room 218." she told me and handed me a worker's lanyard.

To the elevator. I clicked the button for the 3rd floor.

_190_

_215_

_217_

_218!_

I held my ID to the door lock, scanning the bar code under my name. The lock clicked open and I shoved the door open, catching my breath as I slowly walked in.

The room had brown hardwood floors and they walls were plastered with white paper, which was decorated with pink roses. There was a beige couch in the center of the room and a TV in the far right corner. 

The TV was switched onto the news, a very boring report about some celebrity's girlfriend playing. A tuft of soft, brown hair peeked over the top of the couch.

I walked over to the center of the room. "Hello?"

The man's head turned and he caught my eyes. "Huh?" he asked. His brown orbs scanned my body. He pulled his feet from the glass coffee table in front of him and stood up, slowly walking closer. I didn't even have to think at all to know that this was my new boss, and one of my idols, Shawn Mendes. 

"My name is Drew Forman." I stated plainly.

"You're the bodyguard?" Mr. Mendes crinkled his nose.

"Yeah. Why?"

"How can you be a body guard? You're a girl."


End file.
